The Misunderstanding
by Ms Monypeny
Summary: S/U fic... For once Usagi isn't alone in being left in the dark, this time a mutual misunderstanding between Seiya and Usagi is baffling to everyone.


THE MISUNDERSTANDING  
  
        
  
  Hello everyone. its me again. anyway. this story is way  
  
shorter than my other ones. I hope you still like it. If not, oh  
  
well, I've tortured another helpless mind.  
  
            
  
            The girls had just graduated; Ami of course was the  
  
valedictorian for their class.  They all looked so mature and grown  
  
up in their caps and gowns.  It was an extra special day for Minako  
  
and Usagi, who never thought they would make it.  The past year  
  
the arcade was going through renovations and Mamoru was in America  
  
studying.  This left both girls with plenty of time for their study sessions.  
  
            
  
            There had been no more battles; therefore they had no  
  
reason to transform.  They still did however for their training.  
  
After the battle with Galaxia, Usagi couldn't transform.  Galaxia  
  
had destroyed her transformational broach.  She couldn't bring herself  
  
to be around the other senshi when they trained.  It depressed her.  
  
This was her alone time, since Luna was helping train the other  
  
senshi; she had a lot of time to think lately.  She was so bored  
  
that it was killing her.  She had no excitement in her life anymore.  
  
            
  
            That night Rei was hosting a graduation party for her  
  
friends.  Her grandfather had planned a whole fireworks display  
  
with Yuuchiro.  Everything was perfect.  The girls laughed and reminisced  
  
as they talked and looked through their yearbooks.  
  
            
  
            Mamoru was outside helping Rei's grandfather set up  
  
the fireworks while the girls talked.  Usagi and Minako were moving  
  
into their own apartment next week, which also happened to be Usagi's  
  
birthday.  Minako was going on and on about all of the furniture  
  
she had picked out.  She turned to ask Usagi what she thought of  
  
it when she noticed her staring at one page of her yearbook.  Minako  
  
didn't notice what exactly she was staring at since that page had  
  
been a collage of pictures of their class over the years.  
  
            
  
            Minako crossed behind Usagi, seemingly without her noticing,  
  
and peaked over her shoulder.  Her eyes scanned the page to find  
  
what her friend was so intensely staring at, then she stopped.   
  
It was a picture of softball players cheering at the end of the  
  
game.  More specifically it was Usagi and Seiya.  Minako's face  
  
dropped as she realized what Usagi was looking at.  
  
            
  
             Mamoru stuck his head in the door and announced that  
  
the show was about to begin.  Usagi snapped back to attention and  
  
all of the girls quickly got up and flooded the doorway.  The worried  
  
thought that went through Minako's head then vanished as she saw how happy Usagi appeared.  
  
            
  
            The show was put on all by Grandpa as Yuuchiro held  
  
Rei in his arms.  They had been secretly dating ever since his pure  
  
heart had been stolen, but after the battle with Galaxia, and Rei  
  
thinking that she was never going to see him again, she changed her mind.  
  
            
  
            Everyone was staring up at the night sky.  The lights  
  
danced perfectly on the clear sky.  @They look like small shooting  
  
stars.@  Usagi thought to herself.  She hadn't noticed that the  
  
fireworks were over.  Minako's body was still facing forward but  
  
her eyes were turned towards Usagi next to her.  
  
            
  
            "Usako?  Are you alright?"  Mamoru asked her as he put  
  
his hand on her shoulder.  He was standing on the other side of her.  
  
            
  
            "I'm fine."  Was all that she replied as she tore her  
  
eyes away from the sky and looked at the solid ground beneath her feet.  "I'm fine."  
  
            
  
            Minako being the only one on that side of her, was the  
  
only one to notice the single tear that traced its way down her cheek to her chin.  
  
            
  
            "Usagi."  She whispered but no one heard.  
  
            
  
            
  
            The week seemed to fly by.  All of the girls were helping  
  
Minako and Usagi get everything ready for their move.  In three  
  
days it would be Usagi's birthday.  The excitement between the two  
  
girls was unbearable to their friends.  "I don't think that anyone  
  
else would have been able to live with either of you."  Rei said  
  
folding her arms as Usagi and Minako both had stars in their eyes  
  
while looking at a bright red sofa with black crushed velvet trim.  
  
            
  
            Ami and Makoto nodded their heads with agreement as  
  
they thought to themselves.  Tonight was 'girls night out'.  Now  
  
that three out of the five girls had boyfriends, they felt that  
  
they needed to schedule one night a week that was just for the five  
  
of them.  However, they weren't going out that night.  They all  
  
decided that it would be a good idea to stay over for a slumber  
  
party at Usagi and Minako's new apartment.  
  
            
  
            There were only two bedrooms in their apartment so all  
  
of the girls decided to sleep in on the living room floor.  They  
  
had made pitchers of mudslides and margaritas and drank them as  
  
they watched old romance movies and picked them apart.  
  
            
  
            "Look at that guy. no way in hell would she want to hook up with him!"  
  
            
  
            "What's wrong with her he's done everything for her  
  
and she still hooks up with the dude with the sports car!"  
  
            
  
           (I guess you can assume whose big mouth most of these comments are coming from ^_^)  
  
            
  
            Then it came time for Usagi to pick a movie.  She chose  
  
Casablanca.  "This is my all time favorite movie!"  She cheered  
  
as she put it in.  "I don't know why but I seem to relate well with  
  
the main actress.  Not just because she's pretty!"  She added.  
  
            
  
            The girls watched the movie.  Usagi cried at the end  
  
and so did Minako.  "I would have stayed with Humphrey Bogart if  
  
I were her.  You can't just be with some one to benefit the world.  
  
You should be with them because of love!"  Rei said.  She seemed very pissed at the ending.  
  
            
  
            "Would you rather sacrifice people all over the world  
  
just to be selfish and be with your true love?"  Usagi asked Rei.  
  
Minako stopped crying and paid close attention to the conversation.  
  
            
  
            "Yes I would.  A love like that doesn't come around  
  
everyday.  Plus she could have fought beside him without being with  
  
him.  But NO, she left her lover alone, to be with a broken heart  
  
for the rest of his life."  Rei seemed to be getting way into their discussion.  
  
            
  
            "Well I guess that's the difference between us then  
  
Rei."  Usagi simply stated and got up and walked to the balcony,  
  
Minako followed.  (Rei, Usagi and Minako were the only ones who  
  
didn't pass out during the movie.)  
  
             
  
            "Rei passed out as soon as you left the room."  Minako  
  
joined Usagi on the balcony.  Their apartment had been in a very  
  
tall building and their balcony over looked most of the city.  "Rei  
  
was right you know."  Minako said as she looked over the railing.  
  
"You shouldn't be with him if you don't love him."  
  
            
  
            "Minako, let it go it's just a movie.", but Usagi knew  
  
that she wasn't talking about the movie.  Minako picked her head  
  
up to look at Usagi.  She was staring t the night sky.  Her face  
  
seemed to glow in the moonlight.  
  
            
  
            "Do you regret letting him go?"  She asked still staring at Usagi.  
  
            
  
            "What are you talking about?"   
  
            
  
            "Don't play dumb with me.  I watched you staring at  
  
his picture, I know what you were thinking when you cried at the  
  
fireworks, and you are the main character in Casablanca.  Those  
  
aren't the only things, but they are the ones that I could just  
  
quickly pull off the top of my head."  
  
            
  
            "I just miss him so much.  What do you think they are  
  
doing right now?  Do you think they forgot about us already?"  Usagi stared at the stars.  
  
            
  
            "Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
            
  
            "What difference would it have made if I told you or  
  
not?  My destiny is already mapped out.  I have no choice in that."  Her voice seemed sad.  
  
            
  
            "Do you still love Mamoru?"  
  
            
  
            "No,. I haven't loved him that way for a long time now.  
  
I can tell by the way he acts that he feels the same way about  
  
me.  But we both know that we have to be together.  This is the way things have to be."  
  
            
  
            "Usagi, I'm sorry.  We should go inside and go to bed."  
  
Minako looked at Usagi with sympathetic eyes.  
  
            
  
            "No, you go in, I'm just going to sit out here for a  
  
little while longer."  She didn't look away from the sky to watch her friend leave.  
  
            
  
            Minako couldn't believe that even though she had seen  
  
Usagi everyday for the past couple of years that she never noticed  
  
this sadness in her heart.  She never had any idea that she had  
  
these feelings for Seiya.  She didn't think that anyone else noticed  
  
them either.  Her heart ached knowing that there was nothing that  
  
she could do for her friend.  She decided to speak with Setsuna that next day.  
  
            
  
            "I've known about this for quite a while now.  Mamoru  
  
came to me with the problem last year.  He said that he hated to  
  
watch her suffer.  It hadn't been quite so bad for him, he didn't  
  
have some one else that he was in love with."  Pluto said not once looking Venus in the face.  
  
            
  
            The two were standing at the time gate.  "There must  
  
be something that we can do!  We can't let them go on like this."  Venus cried.  
  
            
  
            "There is nothing holding them to destiny but themselves.  
  
I knew that this was going to happen.  That is why I tried to keep  
  
Usagi away from the Starlights even though I knew they were our  
  
allies.  The only reason that the prince and princess stay together is because."  
  
             
  
            "Because of Chibi-Usa!"  Venus' gloved hand went to her mouth.  
  
            
  
            "Yes, they both lover her too much to sacrifice her.  
  
I don't think they realize however that no matter what they do,  
  
she's not going to turn out the way that they know her now."  Pluto pointed out.  
  
            
  
            "Why is that?  She'll still look the same won't she?"  
  
Venus was thoroughly confused.  
  
            
  
            "No, she won't.  She won't look or act the same.  Chibi-Usa,  
  
the one that we know, was born about a year after the Prince and  
  
Princess were married.  Since they keep putting off the engagement  
  
she will now not be born until later.  Since the future that you  
  
guys saw before was one that the prince and princess still loved one another."  
  
            
  
            "So either way, Chibi-Usa, the one that we know, won't  
  
be born?"  Venus questioned.  "Why haven't you told them this?"  
  
            
  
            "It is not my place to.  I'm not allowed."  
  
            
  
            "That's bullshit!. I'll tell her myself."  And with that Venus left.  
  
            
  
            She had teleported herself to the time gate from a secluded  
  
area in the woods near the park.  When she exited the woods she  
  
walked through the park on her way home to Usagi.  As she was walking  
  
she noticed three familiar ponytails in front of her.  @Oh god,  
  
I have to find out what Usagi thinks about what Pluto said before  
  
she can see Seiya!  What is he doing back?  I have to stop them  
  
from finding her.@  Minako ran to catch up to them, but as she was  
  
running she noticed Mamoru walking in the opposite direction.  He  
  
seemed to have noticed the three walking towards him.  
  
            
  
            "Hey!"  Mamoru waved at them when he noticed who it  
  
was.  The group stopped.  "What are you guys doing back?"  He asked while shaking their hands.  
  
            
  
            "We came back for a visit.  How's everything going?"  Seiya asked.  
  
            
  
            "Everything is fine around here.  The girls just graduated  
  
last week.  You guys have great timing, today is Usagi's birthday!"  
  
Mamoru chimed.  "Minako is throwing her a surprise party at their  
  
apartment tonight.  You guys should definitely come, that will make it a surprise and a half."  
  
            
  
            "That's great, we'll be able to see everyone and catch  
  
up."  Yaten smiled.  Minako was walking up to the group.  She stopped  
  
when she saw Yaten smile and almost forgot what she was doing.   
  
            
  
            @I have to make it look normal.@  "Yaten!"  Minako screamed  
  
as she jumped on her unsuspecting victim.  
  
             
  
            "Get off!"  Yaten threw her off.  
  
            
  
            "What are you doing back?  You just couldn't stay away  
  
from the GREAT MINAKO, huh Yaten?!"  Minako joked.  
  
            
  
            "Actually." Yaten was about to insult her when he found Taiki's hand over his mouth.  
  
            
  
            "We're here for a visit Miss Aino."  Taiki answered for him.  
  
             
  
            "I invited them to Usagi's party tonight.  Is that alright?"  Mamoru looked at her.  
  
            
  
            "Yeah, that's fine.  So you had better not let her see  
  
you until tonight then!"  Minako warned.  @Great, this is the perfect  
  
reason to keep Seiya away from her until I can tell her.@  
  
            
  
            "Mamoru, I need to talk to you about tonight."  Minako  
  
said trying politely to pull him aside.  "See you guys tonight!"  
  
            
  
            "Later."  They answered and headed off.  
  
             
  
            "So, what did you want to talk to me about?  I already  
  
know that I have to get her out of the apartment by 7:00."  Mamoru was confused.  
  
            
  
            "Mamoru, do you still love Usagi the way you used to?"  
  
The question seemed to come out of no where.  
  
            
  
            "What kind of question is that?"  He was taken back.  "Of course I still love her."  
  
            
  
            "So, if you love her the way you used to, why did you  
  
go to Pluto?"  She had backed him into a corner.  
  
            
  
            "I see you already know what's going on.  Did Usagi  
  
tell you?"  Mamoru now looked a little depressed as they both sat down on the bench in the park.  
  
            
  
            "She didn't come directly out and tell me.  I figured  
  
it out for the most part and she just confirmed it.  Then I took  
  
it upon myself to go and see Pluto.  That's when she told me about  
  
you."  Minako's eyes never left his face.  
  
            
  
            "I'm not mad at her for loving some one else, and it's  
  
not his fault either."  Mamoru thought for a second.  "So what did you have to say about this?"  
  
            
  
            Minako explained about how they watched Casablanca last  
  
night and the discussion that went on between Rei and Usagi and  
  
then she explained to him what Pluto had told her.  
  
            
  
            "That's good and bad news.  That's great that Usagi  
  
and I now don't have to stay together for Chibi-Usa's sake, but  
  
it's horrible that I'll never see her again.  Have you told Usagi  
  
this yet?"  His face was expressionless.  
  
            
  
            "No, I was just on my way there when I ran into you  
  
and the Lights."  Minako grinned when she remembered that they had come back.  
  
            
  
            "If you don't mind, I'd like to tell her when we go  
  
out to dinner tonight.  That will make the fact that Seiya is back  
  
that much more of a surprise for her."  Mamoru laughed.  "They don't  
  
know what great timing they have!"  
  
            
  
            "So I'll see you tonight?  I have to go get everything  
  
ready for the party."  She started to walk away.  "By the way, I  
  
think its great that you and Seiya can be civil around each other."  
  
            
  
            
  
            "What do you think they'll say when we tell them that  
  
we're staying forever?"  Taiki asked his companions.  
  
            
  
            "Well hopefully they'll be happy.  You didn't seem to  
  
piss Mamoru off earlier when we saw him, so I think that there's  
  
a good chance we can all hang out together."  Yaten exclaimed  
  
            
  
            "He did seem pretty cool about the whole situation,  
  
and I'm sure by now Usagi has told him everything that happened."  
  
Seiya said it as if he had just realized it.  
  
            
  
            "I don't think you should resume your endless flirting  
  
with her now that we are back.  She may be the whole reason that  
  
you came back but that isn't true for the rest of us.  We don't  
  
want to start trouble with the Earth senshi as soon as we get here!"  Taiki lectured Seiya.  
  
            
  
            "Alright, but hey that's my charm!  How am I supposed  
  
to sway her away from him when I can't flirt with her?"  Seiya scratched his head.  
  
            
  
            "That's the point retard!"  Yaten yelled.  "You're not  
  
supposed to try and woo her away from her boyfriend.  Leave them alone!"  
  
            
  
            "Maybe I'll go after your girlfriend then!"  Yaten was  
  
playing dumb; he knew what Seiya was taking about.  
  
            
  
            "Yaten!"  Seiya screamed as he pretended that he was  
  
Minako and ran and jumped on Taiki.  
  
            
  
            "Oh you're talking about her, go ahead and have her."  
  
He didn't really mean that but he wasn't going to let Seiya get to him.  
  
            
  
            Taiki and Seiya laughed at him.  "Hey, I came here from  
  
millions of miles away, I'm not just going to give up my Odango  
  
without a fight!  Shut up!"  Yaten had opened his mouth to speak  
  
but was cut off by Seiya.  "Nothing you can say will stop me.  I'm  
  
going to find out how she feels about me.  If she wants nothing  
  
to do with me, then I'll stay away from her.  BUT if I see that  
  
I may have a chance I'm going for it!"  Seiya had fire and determination  
  
in his eyes.  "Well it's just about 7:00, we should get there early  
  
to help set up, Odango should be out by the time we get there."  
  
            
  
            
  
            "So, where is Mamoru taking you to dinner birthday girl?"  
  
Minako asked while Usagi was getting ready.  
  
            
  
            "I don't know, its some new place."  Usagi stepped out  
  
of her room, Minako's jaw dropped.  "So how do I look?"  
  
            
  
            "You look gorgeous!  You could have any man out there."  
  
A horn beeped outside as they saw Mamoru pull up.  When he came  
  
to the door he had a dozed pink roses.  
  
            
  
            "You look beautiful Usako."  He put his arm out to her.  
  
"Shall we my lady?"  Usagi smiled as she took Mamoru's arm.  
  
            
  
            Shortly after the couple left Ami, Rei, Makoto, Haruka,  
  
Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Yuuchiro and Makoto's  
  
boyfriend Pilu showed up.  They were all thrilled to see the Lights  
  
again.  (Remember Haruka liked and respected Seiya at the end fo  
  
the StarS Season.)  They all set up for the party.  The girls apartment  
  
was pretty large, but seemed small with the crowd of people in it.  
  
            
  
            "Do you guys have some place to stay?"  Minako asked Yaten.  
  
            
  
            "No, not yet.  We were actually goin to stay in the  
  
hotel down the street."  He informed her.  The whole time he was  
  
thinking, @Please let us stay here, please let us stay here.@  
  
            
  
            "Well we can't let important guests like you stay in  
  
a hotel, you can stay here with Usagi and I!"  She offered up.  
  
            
  
            "What will your boyfriend and Mamoru think with three  
  
guys staying over night in your apartment?"  Yaten was very proud  
  
of himself for sneaking in that question about her boyfriend.  
  
            
  
            "Silly, I don't have a boyfriend and believe me, Mamoru  
  
won't care."  Yaten was pretty much doing cart wheels on the inside  
  
but remained cool on the outside.  
  
            
  
            "Well if you insist!" he said.  Taiki and Seiya over heard this.  
  
            
  
            "If you insist on what?"  Taiki questioned.  
  
            
  
            "Minako said that we could stay here tonight."  Yaten explained.  
  
            
  
            "No, I said you can stay here until you find a place  
  
of your own.  So that means as long as you'd like."  She corrected.  
  
Seiya didn't say anything at first and just smiled.  
  
            
  
            "Thank you very much."  Taiki said while elbowing Seiya.  
  
            
  
            "Um, yeah, thank you Minako."  He tried not to be rude.  
  
            
  
            
  
            Usagi and Mamoru were sitting at dinner.  Mamoru wasn't  
  
quite sure how to say what he wanted to.  They had finished dinner  
  
and were enjoying their tea.  "So what did Minako get you for your  
  
birthday?"  The night had gone well and they had talked all through dinner.  
  
            
  
            "She says that I'm not allowed to get it until I get home, what ever that means."  
  
            
  
            "Usako, I have something that I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
            
  
            "Sure what is it."  
  
            
  
            "It's Chibi-Usa."  Usagi almost spit her tea across the table.  
  
            
  
            "What, what about her?"  
  
            
  
            "I heard news from Pluto.  The Chibi-Usa that we know  
  
is never going to exist.  We waited too long to get engaged."  
  
            
  
            Usagi started to cry.  "But I don't understand.  We  
  
did everything.  We stayed together and what do we get.nothing."  She was balling by now.  
  
            
  
            "Every cloud has its silver lining though."  Mamoru  
  
slid next to her.  "We are free now.  We can live our lives the  
  
way that we want to.  I know that you feel the same way that I do  
  
about our relationship.  I do love you Usako, just not the way I  
  
used to.  I know that you consider me that same kind of friend,  
  
and I also know that there is some one else in your heart."  
  
            
  
            Usagi stopped crying by now and was staring at Mamoru.  "But Chibi-Usa."  
  
             
  
            "No buts, this is what we both wanted.  Our freedom.  
  
You may still have a daughter in the future and maybe she'll be  
  
just like Chibi-Usa, but we can't bring the other one back.  Please  
  
take this as a good thing."  Mamoru smiled and took her hand.  "Happy  
  
Birthday.  My present to you is the greatest one that I could think  
  
to give you."  He paused for a second.  "Your freedom."  
  
            
  
            "Thank you Mamoru, that is the best present that I could  
  
ask for.  We can live our own lives."  Usagi's smile lit up the entire restaurant.  
  
            
  
            "Well I don't know, Minako's present may be better than  
  
mine."  He had a devilish grin.  
  
            
  
            "What is it?  You can tell me, I promise I'll act surprised."  
  
            
  
            "No way!  I'm coming in with you, I want to see the  
  
look on your face when you see it."  
  
            
  
            "Oh I can't wait lets go now!"  They got up and left the restaurant.  
  
            
  
            
  
            All of the lights ere out in Usagi's apartment, Mamoru  
  
had called there when he told Usagi that he was going to the bathroom.  
  
"Damn, I don't think Minako's home.  I wanted my present now."  
  
            
  
            "Well let's go I and wait for her.  Usagi put her key  
  
in the lock to open the door.  When the door opened the lights flew  
  
on and people jumped out from ever crevice of the room.  (except the Lights)  
  
             
  
            "Happy Birthday!"  Everyone yelled in unison.  
  
            
  
            "Minna!"  Usagi screamed.  Everyone said hello to Usagi and Mamoru.  
  
            
  
            "Usagi you have to open my present first."  Minako squealed.  
  
             
  
            "Yeah, Mamoru told me that it was the best present that  
  
I could get!"  Usagi was way too excited.  
  
            
  
            "Nothing like building it up!"  The Lights were out  
  
on the balcony.  "Did you hear that!  Mamoru said that we were the  
  
best present."  Seiya was shocked.  
  
            
  
            "I'm sure he was just saying that because he knew that  
  
we would hear."  Taiki pointed out.  
  
            
  
            The sliding door to the balcony opened and they saw  
  
Usagi come aroung the corner.  She looked so beautiful that Seiya  
  
couldn't even say Happy Birthday to her.  He just stood there.   
  
All of those years of being away from her he had forgotten just  
  
how truly beautiful she was.  As her face lit up with a smile he  
  
thought that his heart was melting.  
  
            
  
            "Seiya, you guys are back!"  Usagi screeched.  She was  
  
so excited that she sounded like one of their fans.  Seiya was still  
  
frozen, Taiki and Yaten walked up to her and gave her a hug and  
  
a flower.  Each said Happy B-day again.  Minako motioned for them  
  
to come with her inside, which left Usagi and Seiya alone on the  
  
balcony.  Now that it was just the two of them Seiya flashed her one of his sexy smiles.  
  
            
  
            "Happy Birthday Odango."  The words had barely left  
  
his lips before Usagi was in his arms.  She had run and thrown herself into his embrace.  
  
            
  
            "This is the best birthday ever.  I missed you so much."  
  
She didn't even look up at him, she just kept her arms tightly  
  
locked around his waist.  Tears were flooding up in her eyes.  
  
             
  
            "I missed you too Odango.  More than you know."  He  
  
was so happy just being able to be the one standing there holding her.  
  
            
  
            Mamoru was inside explaining to everyone what happened  
  
at dinner that night.  Everyone was shocked except Minako.  
  
            
  
            "She is the whole reason that we came back."  Taiki  
  
stated.  "We're not just here to visit.  We were hoping that you  
  
guys would be kind enough to let us call Earth our home."  
  
            
  
            "Yeah, we finished rebuilding our planet and retraining  
  
the senshi, the Princess told us to come here and help protect the  
  
princess that saved us and the rest of the universe."  Yaten seemed  
  
to have a better disposition when he wasn't busy with a mission.  
  
             
  
            "Well actually that's not entirely true.  Our Princess  
  
watched Fighter wasting away to nothing from her depression.  Ever  
  
since we left Earth and she left her heart here, she hasn't been  
  
the same.  Our Princess couldn't stand it so she sent us away so  
  
that she could be happy.  And here we are."  Taiki said.  
  
            
  
            "And just in time too."  Minako smiled as she hugged Yaten.  
  
            
  
            "Will you get off of me!"  he said while flipping his  
  
hair.  "We told you guys that we were just coming back before for  
  
a visit in case Seiya couldn't take it.  We knew that he would become  
  
depressed again if we came here and he found Usagi in the arms of  
  
another man, or even married, or worse with his child."  
  
            
  
           "Odango, as much as I want to stay out here with you,  
  
we should probably go back inside before your boyfriend gets mad  
  
at me."  Seiya said while smelling her hair.  
  
            
  
            Usagi didn't loosen her grip.  "I'm not ready to let  
  
you go yet.  I still can't believe you're here."  She smiled and looked up at his face.  
  
              
  
            "You have no idea how happy that makes me to hear you  
  
say that."  He smiled down at her.  "Well Minako invited us to stay  
  
here with you guys unitl we found a place of our own.  Is that alright with you?"  
  
            
  
            Usagi took her hands off of Seiya to jump up and down.  "That's great."  
  
            
  
            "Let's go inside now."  
  
            
  
            "There's the Birthday girl!  Hey, we thought you were  
  
going to stay out there all night!"  Haruka winked at her.  Makoto  
  
brought out her cake with the help of Pilu.  They all sang Happy  
  
Birthday to her and she blew out the candles.  
  
            
  
            "What did you wish for?"  Hotaru asked her.  
  
            
  
            Usagi put her finger to her lips and said, "Shhh, it's a secret."  
  
            
  
            The night went on and Usagi opened her presents.  Everyone  
  
caught up on each other.  After all of the guests left it was time  
  
to arrange the sleeping quarters.  There were only two couches and the two girls' rooms.  
  
            
  
            "Yaten, you can sleep with me."  Minako teased.  
  
            
  
            Taiki and Usagi laughed at the face he made then Taiki  
  
and Yaten called the two couches.  
  
            
  
            "Fine, I'll sleep in Minako's room with her, and Seiya  
  
you can have my room."  Usagi smiled.  
  
            
  
            "Are you sure Odango.  I don't want to put you out."  Seiya didn't want to be rude.  
  
            
  
            "No it's fine.  Minako has a big bed, plus some one  
  
has to keep an eye on her for poor Yaten's sake."  She giggled.  
  
            
  
            Minako got pillows and blankets out for the couches.  
  
She was already in her pajamas.  Usagi and Seiya were in the kitchen  
  
making tea.  She was asking him questions about his planet and Kakyuu.  
  
Everyone sat around the living room talking for about an hour then  
  
decided to turn in for the night.  
  
            
  
            Usagi went to her room to make sure that there were  
  
clean sheets on the bed.  She was making the bed when Seiya walked  
  
in.  "Need some help?"  he offered.  "Thank you for letting us stay  
  
here.  I feel bad taking your bed from you though."  He said as he put the pillow cases on.  
  
            
  
            "Don't feel bad, I'm fine.  Plus if I didn't want you  
  
to I wouldn't have offered it to you."  She gave him a big smile.  
  
He loved it when she smiled.  "So what do you want to do tomorrow?"  
  
             
  
            "Well, Taiki and Yaten wanted to go to see our old manager  
  
to see if we still had a job, but if you had something else in mind,  
  
I'll stay and hang out with you."  He hoped that she would say to stay here.  
  
            
  
            "No, I didn't really have anything important planned,  
  
but the Summer Festival starts tomorrow night and I would like to go to that." (hint hint)  
  
            
  
            "Well then I will be back in time to take you there."  
  
They had finished making the bed and Seiya laughed at her comforter.  
  
Usagi playfully punched him in the arm and said good night.  
  
            
  
            "Looks like Seiya's wish finally came true.  So I guess  
  
we'll be staying here for a long time."  Taiki said to Yaten while laying on the couch.  
  
            
  
            "Yeah, I'm glad."  Yaten smiled and they fell alseep.  
  
            
  
            "So Usagi, did you like my present?"  Minako poked her friend.  
  
            
  
            "Yeah right, like a third of it wasn't completely selfish!  
  
Did Mamoru tell you what happened tonight?"  
  
            
  
            "He told everyone while you were out on the balcony  
  
with ::SEIYA::"  Usagi blushed and said good night.  
  
            
  
            
  
            The girls woke up to Taiki reading the paper, Seiya  
  
taking a shower and Yaten cooking breakfast.  "What! I never knew  
  
you could cook!  Now you have to stay here forever!"  Minako was  
  
shocked.  Yaten just smiled contently as to the fact that her knew  
  
he had just taken her completely off guard.  
  
            
  
            "You never know what I'm going to do next.  Sit down and have some breakfast."  
  
            
  
            Seiya was soon out of the shower and the five of them  
  
sat down for breakfast.  "So what time are you guys going to be  
  
back for the festival?"  Usagi asked.  
  
            
  
            "We should be done around 3:00."  Taiki said.  It was  
  
already 10:00, the girls had slept in.  "What did you have planned for this morning?"  
  
            
  
            "Well we were going shopping to get something to wear  
  
tonight and maybe see a movie."  Minako said while shoving food  
  
into her mouth.  She had to admit Yaten was a good cook, almost as good as Makoto.  
  
            
  
            The group went their separate ways for the day.  Usagi  
  
and Minako met up with Ami, Rei and Makoto to go to the mall.  Makoto  
  
was the only one of the five to have a car.  They teased Usagi with  
  
questions like "What's going on with you and Seiya now?"  or "When's  
  
the wedding?"  Usagi just blushed.  None of the girls had told her  
  
what Taiki and Yaten told them last night.  
  
            
  
            "You guys go ahead, I'm not really in the mood to watch  
  
a movie right now."  Usagi motioned and headed home.  
  
            
  
            "So, how happy are you now!"  Yaten nugged Seiya in  
  
the side.  They were waiting in the manager's office.  
  
            
  
            "You mean to be staying with Usagi and Minako?"  Seiya was confused.  
  
            
  
            "No, I mean now that Usagi is single!"  Yaten put his  
  
hand to his forehead in disbelief.  
  
            
  
            "WHAT!  She is!  When did this happen?  How did you  
  
know?"  Shock was all over his face.  
  
            
  
            "Mamoru told us last night.  Usagi didn't mention it?  
  
Did you ask her?"  Taiki asked calmly.  
  
            
  
            "No.  That's great.  I'm outta here!  I've got to go  
  
and find her!"  Seiya was out the door before the words left his mouth.  
  
            
  
            Usagi was home and just getting out of the shower when  
  
the phone rang.  She was busy getting dressed so she turned on the  
  
speaker phone in the living room as she got dressed in her room.  
  
As soon as she walked in her room Seiya came in the front door.  
  
            
  
            "Hello, Usako?"  Mamoru's voice was at the other end  
  
of the phone.  Seiya stayed quiet.  He came in and sat on the couch.  
  
            
  
            "Hi Mamoru!"  Usagi was talking from her room.  "What's up?"  
  
            
  
            "I was just calling to see how you liked your birthday."  
  
            
  
            "It was the best.  Are you going to the festival tonight?  
  
Everyone is meeting here in like an hour and half."  
  
            
  
            "Yeah.  Motoki and I will meet you guys at the festival.  
  
Are you alone right now?  I know you have me on speaker phone."  
  
            
  
            "Yeah, I'm alone."  She hadn't heard Seiya come in.  
  
            
  
            "So what's the verdict?  Does he still love you?"  Now  
  
Seiya was confused.  @Who was he talking about?@  
  
            
  
            "I don't know."  Usagi's voice dropped.  "I hope so.  
  
I love him more than anything else in the world.  I think I would just die if he didn't."  
  
            
  
            "I'm sure you have nothing to worry about.  Ja ne."  
  
            
  
            "Bye Mamoru."  Mamoru hung up the phone.  Seiya's heart  
  
dropped when he heard that Usagi already loved some one.  
  
            
  
            Usagi was dressed now with a towel on her head.  She  
  
came out of her room to hang up the phone, that's when she noticed Seiya.  
  
            
  
            "Hi, welcome back.  You got here early.  What happened?"  
  
She had hoped that he hadn't heard the conversation.  
  
            
  
            "No, nothing happened, I just felt like leaving.  So  
  
I hear that you and Mamoru broke up?"  He said bluntly.  
  
            
  
            "Yeah, we did. Hey do you want to hear a long story?"  
  
Usagi sat down on the couch as she took the towel off of her head.  
  
            
  
            "Sure."  Seiya said while sitting down next to her.  
  
She handed him her hair brush and he began to brush her hair.   
  
She told him everything that had happened to her since she had become  
  
a sailor senshi up until when she met him.  "And after that I met  
  
you and you know the rest, but."  Then she told him how Mamoru and  
  
her fell out of love and how their future daughter was now not going  
  
to be born.  She convienently left out her feelings for him.  
  
            
  
            Seiya was taken back by her story.  He had no idea that  
  
her life had been that hard.  Now he saw why she had been so loyal  
  
to Mamoru.  "I'm sorry."  He said.  
  
            
  
            "Sorry for what?  You didn't do anything."  
  
            
  
            "I know, but still."  It was about 3:00.  
  
            
  
            "Everyone should be here soon.  I'm not trying to say  
  
that you smell but you should take a shower and get ready."  Usagi  
  
started to get up.  "Thank you for listening to me today."  She  
  
bent down and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
            
  
            Seiya put his hand up to where she had kissed him and  
  
was about to say something but noticed that she was already gone.  
  
Minako had put all of their suit cases in her closet since it was  
  
the biggest.  Seiya went in her room to get his clothes, when her  
  
noticed Minako's diary sitting on her dresser.  He continued to  
  
get his things and tood a shower.  
  
            
  
            When he was done with his shower everyone was at the  
  
apartment and ready.  (He takes long showers!  ^_^)  "Bout time  
  
you got out here!  We weren't going to wait all night!"  Yaten complained.  
  
            
  
            The group began to walk down the street, already they  
  
had broken off into little cliques.  Haruka and Michiru were alone  
  
talking ahead, then it was Mamoru, Setsuna, Hotaru and Motoki having  
  
a separate discussion.  Behind them was Rei, Yuuchiro, Makoto and  
  
Pilu (Makoto's boyfriend).  Yuuchiro and Pilu had grown quite close,  
  
the four of them always hung out together and the two guys would  
  
sometimes hang out together when the girls weren't around.  Ami  
  
and Taiki were alone.  Taiki was telling her about how much he missed  
  
being able to read the Earth's poetry.  And trailing as the caboose  
  
for the group was Yaten, Minako, Seiya and Usagi.  The four of them  
  
were talking about new movies that were out.  
  
            
  
            When they got to the festival the group stayed together  
  
for a little while but then decided that it was too hard to keep  
  
a group that size together so they broke off into their little cliques.  
  
The night went on, they played games, went shopping and went on  
  
rides.  Minako and Usagi really wanted to go on the Ferris Wheel,  
  
Yaten hesitated at first because he was afraid of heights, but her  
  
couldn't let anyone else know that.  
  
            
  
            "Alright, how many in your group miss?"  The operator asked Usagi.  
  
            
  
            "Four!"  They all boarded into one cart  The cart was  
  
circular with an umbrella shaped top.  They went higher and higher  
  
as more people got on.  "Wow, you can see the whole festival and  
  
city from up here!"  Usagi was impressed.  
  
            
  
            "Oh Yaten isn't it so romantic?"  Minako batted her  
  
eyes as she inched towards him.  
  
            
  
            "No- I don't think looking at Seiya is romantic at all."  
  
Yaten said closing his eyes.  He was sitting directly across from Seiya.  
  
            
  
            "Hey Odango."  Seiya pulled Usagi closer to him.  "The  
  
festival isn't the only thing you can see from up here."  He pointed  
  
to a cart that was three carts behind them.  "Those two look familiar?"  
  
            
  
            "Ahhhh- Ami!"  Usagi yelped.  "And Taiki."  
  
            
  
            "What?  Where?"  Minako flew across the cart to see  
  
what they saw.  She had pushed Usagi almost on top of Seiya.  Yaten  
  
saw this and joined her to finish of the job.  Usagi's face was  
  
a breath away from Seiya's.  Seiya sensing that she may be uncomfortable  
  
moved Yaten off of them.  Usagi was some what disappointed.  She  
  
had hoped that he would have tried to steal a kiss from her, but she wouldn't show it.  
  
            
  
            "What were you guys looking at?"  Yaten was straining to see.  
  
            
  
            "Ami and Taiki!  Look they're making out!"  Minako pointed  
  
them out to him.  "I never knew she had it in her!"  she was excited.  
  
            
  
            "I wonder what else he does when we're not around!"  Yaten looked at Seiya.  
  
            
  
            "Ami's going to be so embarrassed about this when I  
  
bring it up."  Minako had a mischievous grin on her face.  
  
            
  
            Usagi who had sat back down and stopped watching said,  
  
"No, let's not embarrass them.  Obviously if they want us to know  
  
they'll tell us.  Let's let them enjoy themselves."  She was looking  
  
sternly at Minako.  "And that goes for you also!"  She turned her head to Yaten.  
  
            
  
            The festival was pretty much over.  The four couldn't  
  
find any one else so they headed home.  Yaten and Minako were tired  
  
and wanted to go to bed, but Usagi was wired so Seiya offered to  
  
stay up with her and watch a movie.  "Yaten, why don't you go sleep  
  
in Usagi's room so that we don't disturb your beauty sleep with  
  
our movie."  Seiya suggested.  "What do you want to watch Odango?"  
  
            
  
            "Casablanca!  That's my all time favorite movie."  Usagi replied.  
  
            
  
            They sat down to watch the movie within minutes she  
  
was asleep on the couch next to him.  She began to slide as her  
  
muscles relaxed.  Pretty soon her head was resting on his shoulder.  
  
This was the first that he noticed that she was asleep.  He put  
  
his arm around her and stared down at her sleeping face, as he fell asleep himself.  
  
            
  
            They were woken at 4:30 by Taiki coming in.  They pretended  
  
that they didn't notice him trying to tip toe around.  He placed  
  
himself on the other couch and was out in a few seconds.  Seiya  
  
giggled.  Neither him or Usagi realized the other one was awake,  
  
they didn't want to have to move.  But Usagi felt Seiya's giggle  
  
and knew that he was awake and was happy that he didn't try to wake her up to move her.  
  
            
  
            Usagi was the first one to wake up, she went and sat  
  
down in the kitchen while making tea.  Yaten was up next and joined  
  
Usagi in the kitchen.  Minako flew up and ran out of the apartment.  
  
She was late for an audition.  Taiki was still on the couch when  
  
Seiya woke up.  He was disappointed to find that Usagi wasn't still in his arms.  
  
            
  
            He joined Yaten and Usagi in the kitchen they were enjoying  
  
their tea and talking about where they were going that day.  Yaten  
  
had to get his hair cut and was going shopping with Minako and asked  
  
Usagi if she wanted to come with them.  This is where Seiya came  
  
in.  Before she answered she asked Seiya what he was doing today.  
  
He said that he was going hiking.  Usagi said that she would rather  
  
go with Seiya.  She excused herself to go and take a shower.  
  
            
  
            "You know,"  Seiya started  "When I went into Minako's  
  
room the other day to get my suit case I noticed a piece of paper  
  
on her dresser with your name on it."  He was lying, he had had  
  
Usagi write a message on the paper pretending that she was Minako  
  
and stating how much she loved Yaten.  
  
            
  
            "Mmmm, I wonder what she has to say about me?"  He said as he got up.  
  
            
  
            "You'd better hurry before Usagi gets out of the shower  
  
and catches you!"  Seiya warned.  
  
            
  
            "Don't worry, she takes showers like you do."  Yaten  
  
called from her room.  He began intesly reading the paper.  "I don't believe it!"  
  
            
  
            "You shouldn't go through other people's things you  
  
know!"  Minako was in the doorway.  She didn't know what he was  
  
reading but it was in her room and therefore private.  Usagi had  
  
hid Minako's tap shoes so that she would have to come right back  
  
when she realized that she had forgotten them.  
  
            
  
            He saw Usagi and Seiya laughing behind her.  They had  
  
set him up!  "I'll get you two back, but first."  He walked right  
  
up to Minako he took the back of her head in his hand and kissed  
  
her deeply.  "You shouldn't sneak up on people when they are snooping."  Then walked passed her.  
  
            
  
            Minako didn't say a word but just stood there still  
  
standing at her room.  Usagi and Seiya didn't expect him to do that  
  
and that's why he did.  He wasn't going to let them know that they had gotten him.  
  
            
  
            "Ummm. Minako are you alright?"  Usagi questioned.  
  
            
  
            "She just got a kiss from me!  That's all, do you want  
  
one too?"  Yaten joked with Usagi, he knew that would get Seiya.  
  
"You should actually go get in the shower before I do."  
  
            
  
            "Alright I'm going."  Usagi walked away.  
  
            
  
            "Are you ready to go to the mall now Minako?"  Yaten  
  
asked the frozen girl.  She didn't answer so her took her hand and  
  
lead her out the door.  "Bye!" he said as they walked out the door.  
  
            
  
            Seiya laughed and then heard Usagi singing in the shower.  
  
            
  
             -I'll keep a part of you with me, and everywhere I am there you'll be.  
  
             -You've always been my light, my strenggth.  
  
             -And I want to thankyou now for all the ways, you were right there for me.   
  
             -Always.  
  
             -In my dreams I see you soar above the sky.  
  
            
  
            Seiya thought that it was the most beautiful song that  
  
he'd ever heard.  Her voice was angelic.  She came out and they left for the trails.  
  
            
  
            They had walked about a quarter of a mile when they  
  
came to a ledge, they decided that this was a nice spot to stop  
  
and enjoy the scenery.  "Odango?  Where did you get that song that you were singing from?"  
  
            
  
            Usagi hadn't realized that he had heard her singing.  "I wrote it."  
  
            
  
            "Really, it's a very beautiful song.  Will you sing  
  
the whole thing for me sometime?"  
  
            
  
            "Sure, but not now."  
  
            
  
            "What made you write it?"  
  
            
  
            Usagi looked at him.  She had written the song for him  
  
when he left.  She decided to joke with him.  "I wrote it about  
  
some on I love.  We would hang out everyday and I would never let  
  
on to him that I loved him."  She was looking straight into his  
  
eyes.  "Then he left and I never thought that I'd see him again.  
  
I thought that he had forgotten all about me.  Then he came back.  
  
I still loved him of course.  I love him more than anything else.  
  
I think I would die if he ever left again.  Now that he's back  
  
I don't think that he feels the same way.  He never asks me out,  
  
he never goes out of his way to make special time just for us."  
  
Usagi's face saddened.  "What do you think?"  
  
            
  
            Seiya was heart broken and mad that she loved some one  
  
else.  "I don't think that he loves you.  I'm sorry, but the heart  
  
wants what it wants."  He took his eyes off of her and looked over  
  
the ledge.  "Do you want to get out of here?  I don't really feel  
  
like being here anymore."  He was hurt and depressed and didn't  
  
want to cry in front of her.  The two left the trail and headed home.  
  
            
  
            Usagi got home and went ot her room.  Taiki and Ami  
  
were sitting in the living room reading, Seiya joined them.  "What's  
  
wrong?"  Ami noticed the way the two had come in and the sad look on Seiya's face.  
  
            
  
            "Nothing, I just got too much sun."  He lied.  They  
  
were happy and he didn't want to bring them down.  
  
            
  
            Usagi threw herself on her bed and put her face in her  
  
pillow.  He didn't love her she thought as she breathed deeply into  
  
her pillow.  It smelled of him.  She cried harder and didn't think she could go on.  
  
            
  
            Minako burst through Usagi's door.  "Minako Aino finally  
  
has a boyfriend!"  She yelled as she jumped on the bed with Usagi.  
  
             
  
            Usagi stopped crying and smiled at her friend.  Seiya  
  
stood in the doorway.  Minako was too excited to notice that Usagi  
  
had been crying but Seiya could see her tear streaked cheeks from  
  
his position and it made his heart ache more.  "We knew our plan  
  
would work."  She smile at Seiya.  
  
            
  
            "We should all go out to dinner tonight!  Seiya you'll  
  
take Usagi won't you?  Seeing how for once she is the only one without  
  
a boyfriend."  Minako hugged Usagi and then noticed that Yaten had  
  
shown up in the doorway with Seiya.  "Yaten!"  She ran to him and almost knocked him over.  
  
            
  
            "Don't cry."  Seiya came over and sat on the bed with  
  
Usagi.  "We'll still have fun together right?"  
  
            
  
            Usagi smiled as she thought to herself.  @I'd rather  
  
be his friend then not have him at all.@  "Yes, we will!  Of course."  She hugged him tightly.  
  
            
  
            Everyone was dressed up and ready to go out.  Hotaru  
  
was the only one who didn't make it, she was too young.  They were  
  
all going out for dinner and dancing.  Usagi and Seiya's depressed  
  
mood seemed to be put on the back burners when they saw how happy  
  
their friends were.  They both figured that since their friends  
  
were so happy that they didn't want to bring them down with their  
  
problems so both of them kept it inside and never let on.  
  
            
  
            
  
            Seiya and Usagi were often left alone by themselves  
  
now.  Everyone else seemed to be too busy with their own lives to  
  
be with them.  Everyone thought that they were happy and hooking  
  
up, no one knew about the misunderstanding.  
  
            
  
            "Here Seiya, I got you a present!"  Usagi was excited as she handed him the package.  
  
            
  
            "Why did you get me something?"  Seiya asked.  
  
            
  
            "Tomorrow's your birthday right?"  It was July 29th,  
  
Usagi planned on waiting until tomorrow but was too excited.  
  
            
  
            "Yes it is.  How did you know though?  I didn't tell  
  
anyone because I didn't want them to make a big deal about it."  
  
            
  
            "You told me.  You told me last time you were here."  
  
            
  
            "Thank you.  I'm impressed that you remembered."  
  
            
  
            "Come on, open it!  I made it myself, so if you don't  
  
like it don't pick on me too much."  
  
            
  
            Seiya opened the package and pulled out a cassette tape.  
  
He knew what it was because she had already told him the title  
  
of her song.  I was a single of the song she sang in the shower.  
  
The one that she made for her love.  
  
            
  
            "Thank you.  I don't know what to say."  
  
            
  
            "I wrote the lyrics down for you too, I'm not a very  
  
good singer so just incase you couldn't understand me.  Maybe you  
  
could sing it.  You would bring life to the song, you have an amazing voice."  Usagi complimented.  
  
            
  
            Seiya gave her a hug and Yaten and Minako walked in.  
  
They smiled at what they saw.  They had all been surprised that  
  
Seiya and Usagi hadn't gotten together yet but felt that they shouldn't but in.  
  
            
  
            They both knew what Usagi had given him for his birthday,  
  
since she had asked them before hand if they thought he would like it.  
  
            
  
            Seiya listened to the tape when ever he was alone on  
  
his walkman for the rest of the day.  He loved the song and wished  
  
that she had written it for him.  He fell asleep listening to it that night.  
  
            
  
            "So are you and Seiya doing something special for his  
  
birthday?"  Minako asked while her and Usagi were lying in bed.  
  
            
  
            "I made him a cake with Makoto's help, but that's it."  
  
Usagi stared at the ceiling.  She wished that she could do something  
  
special with him.  She hurt so badly seeing him everyday and loving  
  
him the way that she did.  Now she knew he felt the last time he was here.  
  
            
  
            "Why don't you finally confess your love to him.  I'm  
  
sure he'd love that!  You two can go out for a romantic dinner or something."  
  
            
  
            Usagi had tears well up in her eyes and when she didn't  
  
answer Minako looked over at her.  "What's the Matter?  It wasn't  
  
that bad of an idea."  Minako hugged her friend.  
  
            
  
            "I already did.  I told him how much I loved him."  Usagi sobbed.  
  
             
  
            "And. what happened?"  
  
             
  
            "He said that he didn't love me and that he was sorry  
  
but the heart wants what it wants."  Usagi sobbed uncontrolably.  
  
            
  
            "What?! No!  I'm sorry Usagi, I really thought that he loved you.We all did."  
  
            
  
            Usagi fell alseep with Minako conforting her.  The next  
  
morning Minako woke up before Usagi.  She woke Yaten up to go for  
  
a little stroll with her so she could tell him what Usagi had told  
  
her last night.  Yaten was just as shocked as Minako had been.  
  
            
  
            When they got back they found Seiya on the balcony listening  
  
to his walkman looking over the city.  Minako went to get in the  
  
shower since her and Yaten had plans to go to the movies.  Yaten joined Seiya on the balcony.  
  
            
  
            "Happy Birthday."  He said.  Seiya took off his head phones.  
  
            
  
            "Thank you."  
  
            
  
            "Nothing yet.  I think Usagi made me a cake."  The two  
  
didn't face each other but instead looked over the railing.  
  
            
  
            "So."  Yaten started.  "You finally got over her huh?"  
  
            
  
            "Got over who?"  
  
             
  
            "Usagi. you know your Odango."  
  
            
  
            "What are you talking about?  I haven't gotten over  
  
her, if anything I love her more!"  
  
            
  
            "Then why did you tell her that you didn't love her?"  
  
Yaten was totally confused as he looked up at Seiya.  
  
            
  
            "I never told her that."  
  
            
  
            "She told Minako that she told you how much she loved  
  
you and wanted to be with you and you told her that you didn't lover  
  
her and that the heart wants what it wants."  Yaten explained.  
  
            
  
            "What?!!?  She was talking about me, and this whole  
  
time I thought she loved some one else?!"  
  
            
  
            "You mean you didn't know?  That song that you always  
  
listen to. she wrote it for you the first time we left.  Didn't  
  
you read the paper she gave you with it?"  Yaten pulled out the  
  
lyrics sheet from the tape holder.  "Look right here she wrote:  
  
This song was written for my love, Seiya.  My shooting star."  
  
            
  
            Seiya was shocked and then thought back on their conversation  
  
that they had on the ledge in the woods.  "How could I have been  
  
so stupid!"  He ran into the apartment fro the balcony, nearly knocking  
  
Minako down.  He ran into Minako's room where Usagi was still sleeping.  
  
            
  
            Her cheeks were still stained from the tears that she  
  
had cried last night.  She awoke when she heard the door shut behind  
  
him.  "Seiya?"  She opened her eyes.  "What time is it?"  She looked  
  
over and noticed that she had slept in.  "Happy Birthday."  She sat up.  
  
            
  
            Seiya threw himself at her and tackled her into a hug.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him.  "Hey, I should be the one to  
  
give you a hug, its your birthday after all."  
  
            
  
            "Odango."  She could tell that he was crying.  
  
            
  
            "What's wrong?  Did something happen?"  Usagi pulled  
  
back and looked him in the eyes.  
  
            
  
            "I was such an idiot.  I didn't know you were talking  
  
about me.  I love you so much.  I'm so sorry for causing you pain  
  
and for making you cry."  Seiya was still crying and noticed that  
  
Usagi had started with fresh tears of her own.  Her hair was down  
  
and flowing all around her, she looked like an angel even if it  
  
was first thing in the morning.  
  
            
  
            "I'm sor."  he was cut off by Usagi's lips pressed against  
  
his.  She had her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply and  
  
very passionately.  She had never kissed Mamoru like this and she  
  
had never felt this wonderful electricity flowing through her body before.  
  
            
  
            Seiya wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened  
  
the kiss.  This was the moment that he had been waiting for his whole life.  
  
            
  
            They broke their kiss.  "I love you too Seiya."  He  
  
pulled her back for another kiss.  They were too involved with each  
  
other to notice the door open.  Minako and Yaten's head poked in  
  
and smiled.  They decided to leave them alone.  
  
            
  
            "I guess our work here is done."  Minako giggled.  
  
            
  
            "Yeah, this is the best present that Seiya could have  
  
asked for."  Yaten smiled back at her and shut the door.  
  
            
  
            
  
           I obviously don't own Sailor Moon or any of the other  
  
wonderful characters in this story. Pilu was so boring that I don't  
  
want to even take credit for him.  The song that Usagi say was the  
  
Faith Hill song from the Pearl Harbor soundtrack. I think that this  
  
song perfectly describes the way I would like Usagi to feel about  
  
Seiya. give it a listen and let me know what you think ^_^ 


End file.
